Wind Reborn
by Scantor
Summary: War has erupted in Valoran. With relationships strained as Yasuo joins the League, Dark powers take root inside of Noxus. Commander Swain preforms a coup upon the Institute and marches on the people of Demacia, Freljord, and Ionia. Only Three Heroes can stand between him and total annihilation. Riven, Yasuo, and Kira fight in the name of the Wind God Anima in order to defeat Swain.
1. Prologue: Judgement

Yasuo stood in front of the massive stone doors between him and the League. He read the inscription above the door carefully, "The truest opponent lies within." He grunted at the sign, feeling a pang of guilt at an aged memory. The doors slid open with ease and little noise. Inside was pitch black, however unnatural it seemed. With the wind softly blowing at his back, Yasuo entered the room.

* * *

Students sat lined up on the edge of a mat. All of them wore simple grey uniforms and had plain bamboo Bokens at their waist. A tall middle aged man strode in front of the students. He stopped in front of a young Yasuo, whose hair was tied back in a short ponytail and his eyes serious. "Yone, Yasuo. Prepare to a spar." In unison they said, "Hai Sensei!" From the other end of the line up Yasuo's brother Yone stood up and took position at one end of the mat. Yasuo followed shortly after.

Yone held his Boken high and strong. A typical battle stance for a trained warrior of Ionia. Yasuo however held his Boken at resting position on his waist, though his hand rested on the hilt. Their eyes met in a calm sort of way, no conflict passed between them. It was only a spar. The sensei stood between them and looked to them both. He nodded, "Begin!" The brothers began to circle each other slowly, never breaking eye contact.

The warm air passed easily over Yasuo's face from outside. It was summer and the sensei had left the dojo door open for the breeze to come in. With a sudden gust of wind Yone charge forward. Yasuo stood still and waited for the right moment. He felt the wind push him forward and he left his body move with it. He pulled his Boken free and thrust it forward, ending the duel in seconds.

The scene changed and the warm summer air became a cold winter's frost. The day became night and only the moon lit up the clearing. Yasuo was surprised, then he felt the warm trickle of blood cover his hands. An old Yone stared at him calmly, with a katana through his gut. Yasuo gasped and dropped the sword, his brother along with it. Yone grunted as he fell to the floor. Yasuo leaned over him, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You didn't have to chase me… I didn't do it. I DIDN'T DO IT!" Yone smiled slightly, "Our elder was killed by a wind technique, who else could it have been?" And with those final words Yone passed silently into the afterlife.

Yasuo sobbed silently over his brother's dead body for a long time after. As he went to get up and leave Yone's eyes flew open, though they were not his own. He spoke, in not his own voice, but someone elses. "Why do you want to join the League, Yasuo?"

Yasuo was shocked at first but quickly calmed himself. "I want to prove my innocence. Show that I am not the murderer." Yone stood up and spoke in a more angered tone, "Why do you want to join the League Yasuo?" He growled in reply, "I want to avenge my brother's death by my own hands. Find the one who is responsible for all this mess."

The voice became calm, "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" Yasuo closed his eyes and pushed his katana back in its sheath on his waist. "It felt… like I didn't have to shoulder my burden alone." Yone dissolved into cherry blossom petals as the wind picked up and blew him away. The scene faded and Yasuo was left alone in a large empty room with the door to the League open on the over side. He heard the howl of the wind pushing through the underside of the entrance and smiled. He then turned and strode forward, letting the wind's grasp guide him.


	2. Chapter 1: Same Eyes

Yasuo walked into the empty room, a large stone circle covered in blue runes lay in front of him. A lone figure stood in the center, a purple misty orb hovered between his hands. The figure looked up from the orb and smirked slightly. He waved for Yasuo to come over, he obeyed cautiously, the league could still be testing him.

Once he reached the man the orb vanished and the runes stopped glowing blue. "Not a test Yasuo, just a greeting." Yasuo was taken back by his comment, he must have read his mind. He shook the man's hand, as it was stretched out. "I am the summoner who judged you a few moments ago. I am also your summoner. The league has us judge you ourselves, If I didn't think you were a worthy partner for me, your memory would have been reset and they would have found another novice summoner to test you.

Yasuo eyed the man suspiciously, "Reset my memory? I feel suddenly vulnerable." The man laughed, "Ah yes, I thought you'd say that. Don't worry, your brain is on a higher level of complexity from the spell. After the tests were done you would have remembered it all. By the way I'm Aaron, your summoner." Yasuo studied Aaron, he wore the purple cloak of a summoner and wore the hood easily enough so Yasuo couldn't see his face. The man pulled his hood back revealing a roughly twenty year old man with brown hair and a short haired beard growing. He smiled annoyingly at Yasuo. "We're linked now by mind., I can tell your thoughts just by instinct. I've had years to master that technique, eventually you'll get it. A side effect from having a linked mind."

He lead Yasuo to the doorway on the edge of the room. He stopped, "You probably already know this but theres been some opposition from certain champions to your joining of the league. They may hold a grudge but I want you to know, theres no violence in the institute. If someone attacks you I want you to inform me so I can deal with the council and the champions summoner partner." Yasuo nodded, thankful for the League's support. Aaron nodded in response, then opened the door.

An eruption of noise caught Yasuo off guard. Before him stood a crowd of champions all arguing to each other. He saw the Ionians yelling at the Noxians, the Demacians standing guard between Yasuo and the two fighting groups. He noticed a few Ionians standing back, Lee sin, Soraka, and Shen. The rest yelled. To the other side he noticed only one Noxian missing, Riven. Aaron smirked slightly, "She holds no ties with Noxus… You should know that, an Exile like her." He grunted, "I am no exile, I am banished." The argument died down as the two groups noticed he had arrived. The first to step forward was Darius of Noxus. "We fight for Yasuo's entrance to the league, opposing Ionias obvious plea for him to be rejected." Next came Irelia, "We seek a second vote from the council to Yasuo's entrance. And if he is rejected then he will be tried for murder of the elder he was ordered to protect."

Aaron spoke up, "The council does not resign champions that have already been accepted as a champion. It goes against the agreement you signed during the formation of the League. And let me remind you, if anyone attacks Yasuo, they will be removed from the league, and their name be tarnished throughout Valoran." Yasuo stepped forward. "I understand your dislike my fellow Ionians. But you cannot hold onto the false accusation of my supposed murder. It is not the Ionian way to hold a grudge."

Master Yi stepped forward. "What you say is true… but you denounced all claims to Ionian citizenship once you fled. We hold no grudge against fellow Ionians and those who hold our respect of which you are neither."

This angered him the most, Yasuo walked forward. "If you feel so strongly…" He pulled his silver katana free. "Face me like a man." Aaron jumped forward, putting his hand on Yasuo's sword. "Please no violence. We can handle this matter like civilized human beings." Yi pulled his own sword free. "Back away summoner, Yasuo has issued a challenge to open combat. A challenge I cannot refuse for my honor would be damaged."

"Enough!" The room was startled at the sudden booming voice. A elderly man walked out from behind the crowd and stood between Yi and Yasuo. "Take one step forward and you will both be banished from the league." Four more summoners walked out of the crowd joining the man. Yasuo assumed this was the council. "We have deemed him worthy of the League, so you should do the same. Remember what this institute is for. Solving issues on the fields of justice."

The Ionians left, obviously displeased. Yi looked back at Yasuo one last time, a look of despise on his face. The Noxians left all the same though they seemed more cheerful than the Ionians. Yasuo walked over to the council. "Thank you, Elders. I will not betray your trust." The eldest man chuckled, "We would not have chosen you if we didn't think you would." Then just as silently as they arrived, they left. Leaving yasuo alone with Aaron.

He sighed, "Well, that was definitely a tricky introduction." Aaron laughed a bit, "Yeah it was. Come. I'll show you to my team." Yasuo nodded and followed the summoner.

* * *

Yasuo was slowly coming to realize just how novice of a summoner he'd been paired with. The man hardly knew his way around the institute and had to ask for directions many times. Eventually they found the team room. They walked into the room, and Yasuo was greeted with a cheer of ten other people. Aaron smiled, "Good everyone's here. Someone shouted to him, "Scantor and his champion aren't!" Aaron shrugged, "He'll be here soon. Yasuo let me introduce you to our team. Digit and her champion, Caitlyn. A tall summoner stepped forward with Caitlyn, she came to roughly the same height at Yasuo. she took off her hood to reveal her face. "Hello." Yasuo nodded to them. "Blizz and Ziggs." Another summoner stepped forward with the short yordle, who held a large bomb in his hand. "Storm and his champion, Taric. And finally Mez and his champion Lee Sin." The last few summoners stepped forward followed by the blind monk who was hidden behind a few of them.

Yasuo couldn't tell Lee's intentions without seeing his eyes. But he also knew Lee wasn't so against him joining. He gave a silent nod to Yasuo, setting his mind to rest. There was a sound from the door and two people burst in. "Sorry we're late." Mez grumbled, "You're always late Scantor." The summoner who had just come in laughed, "I guess you're right. Anyway pleasure to meet you Yasuo." The other person to come in took off their brown cloak. Yasuo became distracted by the silvery white hair that fell down and he didn't notice her reaching out a hand to him. "Sorry…" He shook her hand. "I'm Riven."

Scantor and Riven took their place in the room next to Mez and Storm. Aaron explained to him why. "Those three are the eldest summoners we have, therefore they call the shots most effectively." Now that they all took off their hoods, Yasuo could study the summoners. Scantor was definitely not the oldest, but he also held a sense of experience and arrogance that made him a team leader. Mez was older than him, but he also seemed to respect Scantor. He was pale and had short black hair. Storm equal to them, though he had a sort of strength radiating from him, like he'd protect anyone's honor. The fact that he was black made him stand out, a rarity in Valoran. Blizz had long brown hair and was definitely the shortest of the bunch, though he made up for it in confidence.

"Me and Blizz are both mid summoners, so we will be switching with him and Ziggs a lot. Just a way to keep it even." Yasuo understood, though he didn't know why they would bother having another summoner for mid if they already had one. "Oh, I thought it was obvious. Me and Scantor are brothers." Yasuo was a bit surprised, their age made him think differently. But now that he knew, the resemblance was there. Same hair, eyes and accent.

After introductions the group had a small celebration to Yasuo's acceptance. After a few hours though Yasuo felt the need to step out into the now night time breeze. Once he stepped into the courtyard that linked to the team room, he spotted the highest point. An old watch tower stood on the edge of the wall, a sign of the institute's ancient history as a fortress. He climbed the tower with ease, foot hold and platforms covered the side.

He appeared over the top and was surprised to find someone had beat him to it. Before him, on the roof of the old watch tower, sat a cross legged Riven. She hadn't noticed him, and she had her giant stone sword in her lap. Shattered of course. But if he focused hard enough Yasuo could see the green outline of the blade. He sat down a distance away from her, looking up at the stars.

He sat there in silence, just enjoying the moment. It was the first time since he'd gotten there that day that things were peaceful. Without actually acknowledging his presence, Riven said. "So an Exile like me huh…" Yasuo turned to her and was met with orange eyes that shined in the moonlight. He remembered those eyes. Those eyes had seen pain and sorrow, but they also showed pride and courage. Grief and victory. They were his own. She smiled slightly at him, he realized she thought the same thing. She went back to studying her blade.

"So why did you want to join the league?" Yasuo thought this was another test for a moment, but then he saw actual curiosity on her face. "I want to…" He hesitated, was it alright telling a complete stranger his convictions? His mind drifted back to her past, and how similar it was to his. "Ï want to avenge my brother's death. Solve this mystery as to who killed our elder."

Riven frowned for a moment then hid it, and now her eyes wouldn't meet his. "Ï thought at one point my reason was to find the true Noxus but… Swain has already done that for me, in an odd cruel sort of way. It left me with no purpose for a while. So now my reasons have changed. I want to repay the wrongs I've committed, make people trust me for being Riven, not hate me for being a warrior of Noxus." She stood up, and walked to the edge of the tower roof. "I hope you find your place here Yasuo, I know I still haven't." And with that, she fell backwards over the edge. Leaving Yasuo alone with the stars to ponder his thoughts.

An old saying came back to him, one his elder told him often. "_The reasons we think we do things are seldom the reasons they truly are. And when you find what your true reasons are, then you must fight for them with all your might._" A strange feeling overcame Yasuo, sadness? No, Sorrow? Perhaps or maybe it was just… Longing.


	3. Chapter 2: Revelation

**Hello, I'm the author, ****Scantor. **

**I wanted to take a moment to say that these name are the names of summoners I know irl, and they in no way reflect my personal opinions to their characters nor their preferences. I just don't wanna come up with new names and I'm lazy so deal with it. Scantor, my namesake is a side character I should also mention. Mostly everyone except Riven and Yasuo are plot developers for the story. This is a purely YasuoxRiven story. Now then, onto the next chapter..._ May the wind guide you..._**

A calm wind gently intruded Yasuo's room, though he didn't mind. In fact he welcomed the chill that followed it, and the empty room he'd been given. A knock on the door made him sit up in his bed. He felt a slight twitch at the back of his mind of Aaron saying, "Ït's me." He got up and opened the door. Standing before him was the summoner holding a stack of books. "Good, you're learning how to mind link effectively. but don't feel too good yet. We have a lot of stuff to cover." He dropped the large stack of books on Yasuo's floor, and it still came up to their waists. He sighed, and the wind groaned with him.

* * *

Riven swung her sword in the training room, sweat beaded on her eyebrows. She ran through her motions, One strike, attack, second strike, attack, jump slam, attack, burst, attack, dash forward, attack. She looked at the dummy, it was torn to shreds. Riven walked back to the bench on the side of the room. She took a long drink from her water bottle. A new person came into the room, a strange thing this early in the morning. It was Yi.

She watched him for a moment. She'd seen him on the field often enough, but she never really studied his attacks. He stood at a group of dummies and waited. Riven was about to think he was waiting for her to leave when he shouted then disappeared. A blur of light connected the dummies then Yi reappeared at the first one. A second later they burst into shreds. Riven felt uneasy at the power he had, she got up and made way for the door. Before she could reach it, "Riven!" She stopped, and turned to Yi.

He held his sword at her from across the room. "Tell Yasuo, that if he dares to suggest he is still Ionian again, I will tear him apart." Riven was surprised at first then she said, "Try it… And I'll tear you apart." She already knew it was coming, Yi vanished and a light flew towards her, she jumped to the side and burst. Yi reappeared in a daze. "Fight me like a man Yi, on the fields!" He turned to her and growled, "Fine, in one hour. On Howling Abyss. Be there." He stomped out of the room, no doubt to find his summoner. Riven sighed, "Damn Ionians…"

* * *

Yasuo and Aaron sat in the library reading books on tactics and rules. Over the past hour Yasuo had been strengthening his mind link to Aaron, by the time they were done, they could talk normally in their head. _So, after the first tower is down in our lane, we should move onto other lanes to help_. Aaron nodded. They noticed a few people leaving the room in a hurry. Aaron stopped someone passing by, "What's going on?" The young novice summoner said in a hurry, "Riven and Yi are having a one on one in howling. They start in a few minutes." Then he left before Aaron could ask anything else. He looked to Yasuo, "Doesn't sound good." Yasuo stood up, "I agree." They left for the viewing room.

They arrived in time to see Riven and Yi summon onto the icy bridge. The announcer's voice chimed in, "Welcome to the Howling Abyss. First champion to score a kill wins, no minions." Riven and Scantor nodded unison and so did Yi and his summoner. The two champions walked to the center of the bridge and stopped within a few feet of each other. Riven lifted her sword up, and so did Yi.

Yasuo saw a similarity in Yi's stance, it a strangely familiar to Yone's. Yasuo swallowed hard at the sudden memory. Aaron cast a worried glance to Yasuo, "I'll be fine." The summoner nodded and turned back to the match.

* * *

Riven felt the crisp air bite into her skin. Her normal clothing was doing little to fight off the cold, but she knew once the fight started her body heat would rise and the cold would be the least of her worries. Her sword felt unnaturally heavy in her hands, like it wished to be set free and beat Yi. Yi also seemed inpatient, waiting for her to make the first move. Scantor's voice echoed in the back of her head, _ Yi is powerful, let him waste his moves first before doing anything major. We'll wakened him with the usual combo then take him out with a wind slash_. She resisted nodded, letting Yi know they had spoken and replied with, Alright. Suddenly Yi's sword began to glow and he jumped forward.

Riven cursed for being caught off guard, She raised her sword to deflect the first strike but he caught her arm. The League's magic make physical wounds impossible but left the felling of attacks. Her arm became numb and her sword lowered plainly because of it. Yi grinned slightly, which Riven hated. Yi was calm and an icon of justice in the public view, but on the fields he was cruel and hated Noxians and any enemy of Ionia.

Her own hatred for him made the numbness go away. Riven lifted her sword higher again, then went on the offensive. She let the power unleash and the sword's original body reappeared. _Strike!_ Yi blocked, but with visible strain _Again!_ His guard broke and his sword clattered away from him, near the edge of the bridge. _Slam!_ She jumped into the air and hit the ground next to YI, making him cringe with pain. She stepped forward and held the sword to his chest, "Yield!"

Yi smiled deviously, "Never." He vanished into a bright light. The line connected with his sword then hit her. Riven felt her body grow hot then numb. Yi reappeared and held his sword to her throat. "I will exterminate all Noxians!" She felt his blade press on her skin. Riven willed her energy to release. A burst emanated from her sword, dazing Yi. She dashed backwards and lifted her sword wearily.

_Do it!_ Riven nodded, and in unison Scantor and her shouted, "Wind Slash!" The remaining energy rippled from the Rune blade in a wave of energy. It struck Yi, making him cry out in pain then collapse to the floor. The announcer shouted, "Match Over, Riven and Scantor are the Winners!"

The rune blade returned to it's shattered form and the hum of energy left Riven's mind. A cold breeze passed over the bridge making Riven feel dangerously alone. The scene faded and she was summoned back to the League. Yi's unconscious body lay across the room from her

Scantor patted her on the back, "Good job Partner." She nodded slowly, she looked over to Yasuo who was still stood in the viewing area. His eyes were solid and serious, which was what she feared they would be.

He left the room quickly leaving Aaron alone in the crowd of people. She wanted to follow him but Scantor held her back. She turned to him, he sighed, "Let him think for a while. You'll only make things worse." She pulled away from him, "How do you know that? I need to beg for his forgiveness, maybe repair the relationship as friends we could have had."

The summoner shook his head, "I'm younger than you and yet, I'm far more wiser than you." She became irritated. "As if, you've never made anyone hate you before." He smirked at her, "You obviously don't know who I am. I'm an arrogant jerk, I've made more enemies than what most would consider healthy. I've also fixed broken friendships. Let him think for a while. Then talk to him."

Riven turned back to the door, "Why do you want to help me so much Scantor?" He laughed, "You forget, we share a linked mind." Riven's cheeks became red and Scantor walked away laughing, "And the Exile figures it out after me, whose mind is it anyways?"

Riven cursed that damn summoner, he was always so cocky, making fun of her. But she had to admit he was right, she wanted to fight for Yasuo's friendship… if not more.

* * *

Yasuo left the room in a hurry, hatred boiling in his core. Yone's voice echoed in his mind, _Wind technique, who else could it have been?_ He slammed his fist into the wall, Riven had used a wind technique just then to defeat Yi. He had heard about her past from different people throughout Valoran during his running. Riven used to be a lackey of the Noxian military, she was at the battle where his elder died.

He cursed her with harsh words. When he met her fully on the watch tower he'd thought they were the same, but now he knew. She was the reason Yone was dead, she was the reason he was exiled from Ionia.

Yasuo felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned. Aaron stood behind him, a worried look on his face. "Yasuo, come… Scantor has something he wishes to show you." Yasuo glared at the summoner, but followed him to the room where Scantor was supposedly waiting. Aaron left him alone in the dark room.

Suddenly blue runes appeared around Yasuo, making him unable to moved into view from outside the light. A purple orb hovered in his hands. Without a word he appeared to chant a spell, but before Yasuo could make out the words his visio0n blurred and the dark room faded.

* * *

Yasuo woke up in the middle of a field. An eerie silence filled the void of the world. He stood up and looked around. Two figures on the edge of the mist came into view, they walked towards him. It took a moment for him to realize, it was Riven and the elder he was meant to protect. He tried to speak but no words came out, he tried to move but no steps were made.

Riven and the elder stopped a few feet in front of him and bowed to each other. Riven wore the green Noxian military uniform and the elder wore the clothes from the day he died. Riven interrupted Yasuo's thoughts. "Why do you pit your life on your skill as an old man? It seems illogical even to a soldier like me."

The elder smiled kindly, "If we are not willing to protect those we care for, what use it it to love?" Riven nodded, "Well said elder." He inclined his head, "Thank you young one." He then pulled his silver katana out of the cane he carried around and Riven held up her massive rune sword.

The elder made to ready for battle but paused for a moment. "Can I say one thing before we begin?" Riven lowered her sword a fraction, "Sure elder." The old man frowned slightly, "Why do you fight for such a corrupt power Riven? Only the strongest survive yes, but the weakest are manipulated to remain weak and the strong are bred to remain strong. You are fighting for a twisted system, please try to see the error of your ways after our duel."

The statement seemed to annoy Riven, as if she knew of what he spoke but failed to admit it. Without waiting she leapt forward. Her blade came down over his head, which was blocked by the thin sword the elder held. Riven showed a moment of surprise then hid it, she didn't want the elder to know her reactions.

In a blur of motion the scene switched to Riven gripping her wounded shoulder breathing heavily and the elder also panting. They stood a few feet from each other. Riven's sword glowed green, begging to release it's energy.

The elder eyed the sword, "Your weapon is very powerful indeed. Who forged that blade?" Riven never left battle stance, but spoke with the elder as if she knew him her whole life. "It was the one who taught me how to fight."

The elder nodded, as if she answered him with an actual name. "Intriguing… When you have found whom you truly are. Seek out an old student of mine, his name is Yasuo… he was also a pupil of your master." Riven seemed surprised at the elder's revelation.

The old man quietly slid his sword back into the cane case and lay on the ground, as if already dead. Riven was confused, "Why do you do this old man? I will not murder a helpless Ionian." The man raised an eyebrow? "Oh? Have you not already… I'd thought that since we were a peaceful nation that we were harmless, but your leader thinks otherwise. Nevertheless, you have killed thousands of my innocent brothers and sisters. What is one more on that list? Once the deed has been done, find the error of your ways and seek out the League. They shall help you find redemption, and once there, please help Yasuo. I cannot for see what troubles he will be in, but I can guarantee he will have a few burdens to bear."

Riven hated the man for insinuating that he knew what she would do. As if reading her thoughts he said, "I do know Riven, exactly what you would do. You are just like the wild, wild and swift yet calm… and easy to read."

In response to his final words, her sword glowed brightly and without thinking she wind slashed at the man. He groaned for a short moment then his breathe faded and the elder had died. Riven sighed, another face of innocence to add to the guilt she would have to bear. Though a name now echoed in her mind… _Yasuo_.

* * *

Yasuo felt the world churn around him and he was now back in the room with the summoner Scantor. He growled at the summoner, "Why did you show me that?" Scantor shook his head, as if breaking from a trance. "I showed you it… to prove that Riven regrets killing him. And that she never meant to frame you. In fact her mission is to help you. And for you to help her. The wind does not lie." Yasuo threw up his hands, "What do you know of the wind summoner?"

Now it was Scantor's turn to become angry, "What do I know? What I know is that the wind flows in threes every generation. You, Riven, And my sister!" Yasuo turned slowly back to the summoner, "What did you say?" The summoner's eyes glared at him, as if he had forced him to blurt out the secret, "Mine and Aaron's sister. A prodigy of wind. She can manipulate the wind like you and Riven. She… she taught me everything I know about the winds, which is why I am a good partner for Riven, I can help her control her power."

Yasuo thought about the notion of his sister having wind powers like he and Riven. "Where is your lineage summoner?" Scantor looked to the floor, "Demacia why?" Yasuo felt the realization settle in, like a calm wind. "Three people, three strikes, three nations. Ionia, Noxus, and Demacia. But what for?"

Suddenly an old breathless voice said, "Maybe I can help with that." They turned to see the council elder standing in the room. A devious grin on his face and a gleam in his eye.

* * *

**Hello, its me the author again (Shh no it's a hacker) Anyway going back make sure my story updated correctly I've noticed that the top line of text has been cut off by the chapter select. This may only be for me, but if this is true for others, anyone even if its just one person please PM me or leave a review so I can leave a gap at the top to make sure the top line is shown. I already edited it for this chapter. **

**Also if there's any plots holes in the lore like, Riven didn't do this or Noxus doesn't do that, or Ionia is a nice nation (HA, only some of them are) please let me know so I can remedy it. I like staying true to the original lore even though my stories are heavily OC based. (OC - Original Characters) **


	4. Chapter 3: Wolf and Wind

A girl sat cross legged in the middle of a field. Her brown hair flowed in the wind, and her blue dress yanked around her legs. She breathed deeply and sighed, "Why must I go to school?" In a tree nearby, a boy that was slightly older than her spoke up, "Because, you're not smart yet and goin to school will make you smart." The girl grumbled, "But I already am smart, the wind teaches me things that school can't."

The boy jumped down from the tree, he held an apple in his hand. He took a bite and began to speak, bits of apple jumped from his mouth. "The wind is only a force of nature, it can't teach you things." The girl frowned at him as bits of apple floated between them, a small amount of wind kept them aloft. In a huff the bits flew back at the boy, and the girl laughed as a gust of wind knocked him over.

He looked around dumbfounded, not sure why the wind suddenly turned on him. The girl giggled and smiled innocently, the boy saw through it easily. "Do that again sis." She frowned that she'd been found out easily, but nodded and willed the wind to blow the leaves off the trees. Then the wind howled and the leaves blew from the tree as if it were autumn. The boy was awestruck, he turned back to his sister. "Tell me what else the wind has taught you, and I may convince father to not make you go to school." The girl liked the trade and nodded.

* * *

The boy, now older, stood across a sparring mat from the girl, also now older. He held a staff made of oak wood and she held a bamboo boken. Between them stood twelve fellow students who all wielded staffs. They whirled them in intricate motions, making an impossible path to the boy. She girl smirked.

As the wind blew her forward she moved like the breeze. She weaved between the staffs spinning, however to her they were not fast, but slow compared to her wind. The boy watched patiently as the girl made smooth progress to him, and also didn't flinch when her speed picked up at the end of the obstacle and her boken was held at his neck. He nodded, "Very good sister." In a blur of motion her boken went flying and the boy held his staff to her chest.

The only problem was the fact that she wasn't there anymore. The boy looked around confused, suddenly he felt his sister's slender arms wrap around his neck and pull him down. She threw him to the ground and halted her punch an inch from his head. "Don't try to trick me brother, the wind never lies."

* * *

Her eyes flew open, the fire still cackling. A tall teenage girl sat up from her bed roll. She rubbed her head and stared into the night sky. "Just a dream…" She looked out over the field and sighed, "The institute is only a days journey from here and when I arrive… the whole world will fall apart. The wind foretold it."

She stood up and sighed, the morning sun rose over the horizon. She stomped out the fire and shouldered her pack. The road was only a few dozen feet away, but she reached it slowly, "It may end when I get there… but I'll give my brothers the time they need."

* * *

Riven grumbled at Scantor as he left the room, a plan gleaming in his eye. A familiar face left the crowd that was now dissipating, she grumbled as Talon walked up to her. She grunted and crossed her arms, "Old man…" Talon chuckled, "I don't know why you insist calling me that, I'm only thirty. Wolf…" Riven shot him a glare of daggers, "Don't call me Wolf and I won't call you Old man." Talon laughed more audibly, he seemed a bit on edge. Well more than usual. "Never gonna happen Wolf." He glanced around the room, even though it was practically empty, he leaned forward a bit and in a hushed tone said, "We need to talk, meet me…" Just then Swain and Darius entered the room, they looked around.

Talon seemed to curse silently then leaned back as they came closer. "So Riven, we'll discuss battle strategies some time, you need to work on that arm of yours. Don't want to slack off eh? And maybe we'll discuss my battle mistakes." Swain and Darius came up near to them, "Talon… You should be getting ready for the match eh?" Swain's wispy voice made Riven wince. She didn't like the way he could manipulate things with it. Talon nodded and walked away with Darius. Swain cast a glance at Riven, sizing her up, he then swiftly turned away and followed the other Noxians. Riven became noticeably worried, at the end Talon was speaking in an old Crimson Elite code. His real meaning was, "Theres a plan going around, you are involved and in danger, I am a part of it." Basic double agent stuff, but it still made her all the more worried, She ran off to their meeting place, the old watch tower in the courtyard.

* * *

Riven climbed over the edge of the tower roof and was met with the relieved sigh of Talon. "Good, you remembered the code, and trusted me enough to come." Riven rolled her eyes, "You're the only person I trust more than my Summoner." Talon smirked slightly, "You're going soft on me Wolf. But thats not the point. Swain and his advisors are planning a coup d'état." Riven was confused, "But I thought Swain was already the High Commander of Noxus." Talon's eye showed a very large amount of worry, "Not on Noxus Riven… on the League."

Then, as if in response to his revelation, an explosion shook the tower. The structure tilted to the side and fell. Riven and Talon jumped off and rolled to the side, away from the debris. The dust jumped up and covered the whole courtyard, leaving Riven and Talon coughing. The dust settled and they rose, searching for the origin. Their eyes locked for a moment then a line of blood spread out from Talon's arm. A moment of fear crossed his eyes then he vanished.

Riven's mind went into panic, Talon had never been snuck up on, and he never used his stealth outside of the arena. A mad chuckle interrupted her thoughts. She looked to where Talon once stood and saw the attacker, Blizz stood there holding a dagger covered in blood. "Damn fool, going stealth after I sliced him. It'll take him hours to bleed out, I could have ended his life quicker." She reacted instantly, her sword arm lifting up, and her blade humming with energy.

Blitz was caught off guard, but he still uttered a quick spell. Riven froze in place mid dash. He gulped slightly and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow with the dagger hand. "Bit close there Exile, but I'm lucky I'm a mage. Now onto business, Swain has need of you." Riven glared at him, "Go to hell." He laughed, "What an odd thing to say? A man with no religion going to hell, rich, stupid… but rich. I suppose we could have some fun first." The crazed summoner licked his lips

He jumped forward and came close to Riven's face. "Oh my, a battle worn beauty I see… Maybe we should dirty that face a bit." He pressed the dagger into her cheek slightly and cut a thin line across the flesh. Riven grimaced but did not make a sound, she'd experienced worse. Why wasn't anyone coming? An entire tower just fell over from an explosion! The summoner seemed to see the confusion on her face, "Oh don't worry about people coming here. Our group is attacking and capturing key individuals as we speak. We're in a remote area of the League so I expect little resistance."

A labored breath gasped out behind him, "You forgot me you summoner bastard." Then a large blade jutted from Blitz's chest. The blade slide back and he fell to the ground gurgling up blood, then nothing, his body went limp. Talon stood in front of a now free Riven, he held the gash on his arm. Talon smiled weakly, "Nothing but a scar waiting to happen Riv. Let it be." She ignored his protests and removed his hand to examine the wound. The cut was deep, the muscles severed, she could see bone clearly between the blood pooling.

She ripped a bit of her tunic off and tied a tight knot just below the gash to stop blood flow. "Not much else I can do, we need a healer or a medical station." Talon didn't seem to be paying attention, his gaze settled on something behind her. Riven turned and gasped. In front of them hovered her sword, completely reformed, and a green aura surrounding it. Riven studied the blade's integrity, the cracks that normally covered it when she reformed it were gone, the surface was smooth.

A familiar voice shouted into her head, Grab it Riven! The Wind beckons you, we must flee and find the third. She didn't know why it was familiar, she'd never heard the woman's voice in her head before. Riven took a deep breath and grabbed her Rune Blade. It hummed to her touch then went silent. Riven glanced at Talon, he glanced back and shrugged. Riven sighed and clipped the blade to her back sheath. "Lets go." Talon nodded, and they ran towards the main League building.

* * *

Scantor and Yasuo ran down the hallway, their minds satisfied, confused, and questioning of the explanation the Elder summoner had given them about the Three Wind Champions. Suddenly, a summoner jumped out at them, she slashed at Yasuo with a sword. He swiftly dodged and cut her in two with a quick flick of his katana. Scantor turned away from the severed body, the blood pooled behind him as they ran. He thought not of who she was, for he knew who that summoner was, but what she was planning to do, which was kill him.

Yasuo seemed to see the strain on his face. "Do not dwell on it Summoner. It will only hurt more." Scantor stopped, "How can you say that? She was a friend before today! How can I not think about her death!" Yasuo looked back at him with a face of sorrow, "There is time to be human later, but in a battle. We cannot be human, then we would die."

_Hasagi!_ Yasuo slashed his blade towards Scantor, the wind curved harmlessly around him. Instead another hostile summoner was blown into the wall with a sickening crunch. Scantor cringed… He shook his head and ran again with Yasuo by his side.

Yasuo felt pity for the Summoner, he too had once hated death. Now that it was a driving factor, things were different. his mind froze as Riven helped a man around the corner ahead of them. Their eyes locked for a moment. Yasuo reacted, _Sorye Ge Ton!_ His body flew forward, the wind blasting at him back, Riven dropped the man and lifted up her Rune blade. As Yasuo came upon her, she shouted something and he froze mid air. She swung upwards, and Yasuo barely deflected it with his thin Katana. The man she dropped roared, "Enough!" Both Riven and Yasuo stopped, a few meters between them. Scantor helped up the purple cloaked man that Yasuo now recognized as Talon. He spoke, "I don't care what conflict you had before this day Ionian, Wolf. But It ends temporarily NOW. My arm will not heal itself and I will not die because you two are acting like Children!"

The exile slowly lowered her sword, and put it back onto her Back. Yasuo regrettably sheathed his sword as well. They all began to move again, this time towards the infirmary. A familiar champion entered their path. Katarina. She stared at them for a moment, her gaze shifting to Talon, sheer shock registered on her face. In an instant she threw her daggers at them. Yasuo shouted, _Son!_ A blast of wind knocked the daggers to the ground. Scantor cast a quick spell, making Riven vanished then reappear in a bright light next to Kat, she released her energy, then hit Kat's head with the hilt of her sword. Talon sighed, "They'll know I'm a traitor once she awakes." Yasuo pulled his Katana free, "She does not have to wake."

Without a moment for Yasuo to react, and with obvious pain from Talon, he raised his own blade to defend the red haired Noxian. "She does not die, not today. Not for believing in her cause." Yasuo was tempted to argue, but he knew he'd be out numbered, "Fine. But tie her up quick." Talon shook his head, "No, it'd take too much time And she'd just cut herself loose anyway." Yasuo growled, "Fine." And they were off again, leaving Kat to lay there.

* * *

Scantor cleaned Talon's wounds, and sewed it shut. Then he wrapped the entire cut with a few layers of gauze. He packed more medical supplies in a bag and hung the pack over his shoulder. They all leaned around a table. Talon cleared his throat, "Much better thank you summoner. Swain's plan is to take out any major military leaders from each faction. So Jarvan IV, Garen, Lux, Yi, Shen, Ashe, Sejuani, Caitlyn, Vi, Tristana, and Corki. And various powerful summoners, if they haven't already turned them. Everyone else is either KOS or capture. I was just an assassin for Scantor, but I have defected in favor of you guys. I believe in the League, I do not think it should be overthrown. Scantor, is it possible for you to to message the people I just said, tell them to get out of here and regroup with their factions. Noxus has officially declared war, Valoran has entered the sixth Rune War.

The faces around the table were grim. They understood the implications. Another Rune War could destroy the world. Riven spoke up, "We can't let that happen. We must stop Swain." Talon shook his head, "I fear there are greater forces at work here. Yasuo, Scantor, care to elaborate for me." Riven turned to the two of them, Scantor seemed to look away from her, she made him look at her with their mind link. He sighed, "Alright, let me tell you about the three Wind Heroes… and their sacrifice during the world before the world."


	5. Chapter 4: Mind Link

The world harsh and fiery. Mountains exploding and a sea of molten rock surrounded the island. Three people stood on the shore, staring out to the sea. There were two men, and a woman. Their faces were calm, but their eyes were afraid.

A dark shroud covered the world, rumbling over the rough terrain. It stopped just before the trio. _Step aside mortals!_ The shroud seemed to make an advance on them, but a moment later it stopped as a loud boom of wind blocked it's path. _What is this magic?_ The woman spoke up first, "It is wind shade, a force you cannot beat as the wind will always flow." The voice seemed amused, _I've heard them all human, a light glows brightest in the dark, light and dark are in a never ending feat of power, the darkness is only the absence of light, not the defeat. But never have I heard that the wind could defy me. It's interesting._

The darkness seemed to strike out at the woman. The two men step forward, revealing blades that were once hidden. They blocked the wave of dark that was aimed for the woman. They both shouted something, and a blast of wind shot towards the epicenter of the original attack. _Petty humans, you think I have physical form! I am just the voice in your head… telling you that you cannot win._

The trio said nothing, the woman took a clear orb out of her cloak. She began to chant. _What are you doing?_ The darkness seemed worried all of a sudden. _Stop casting that spell!_ It attacked them again. The two men jumped to her aid. They blocked and countered every time a tendril of dark went for her. The shroud began to pull towards the orb. It seemed to struggle against the spell for a moment, then it's power gave way and the darkness was sucked into the orb.

Once it hit the border of it, the shroud became a easy to see purple mist. The darkness was furious, _I will not let a worthless human defeat me!_ It struck out at them again, but with more force. One of the men tried to block the attack, but he was overwhelmed and his body turned to dust.

The other man shouted, "Sam!" In his lapse of attention, the darkness also consumed him, making his body burst with flame. In one agonizing yell, he fell into the magma on the shore. The woman was alone, the orb slowly filling with shroud. _Alone human… Your friends gone, dead by my power. Do you fear me girl?_ She looked up, in a seemingly random location but then, _Curious… You can see me can't you._ She nodded, her eyes wet with sadness.

_Why do you fight? Is there a reason?_ She nodded. The darkness swirled around, then took the form of a man. It stepped forward, only a couple feet from the woman. In it's eye sockets, red orbs peered at her. It spoke, "Why must you trap me in that orb? It hurts so very much."

The woman's eyes glazed over, her hand began to lose hold on the orb. A sudden gust blew into them. The darkness form stumbled forward, and the woman focused again. Her eyes narrowed, "Leave me shroud! You have no power against the wind!" She threw her hand up and cast a bolt of magic at the form. It roared at her, it blasted away into fragments that fell to her feet. The shroud collapsed onto the the orb, and the world returned to it's burning.

The woman dropped the orb onto the ground, and it remained intact. "The darkness, can never be defeated… Only delayed, and so I will name this island, the Shadow Isle. And we will wait together Shade. until the end of days, and the end of times. The world will burn anew, and we shall wait more. That is my curse. I just hope the wind continues to guide me."

* * *

Riven felt sick. She didn't know if it was the smell of the infirmary, the reality of the situation, or the story Scantor had just told her. "So… Talon. You think the shadow isle is behind this?" The blade master seemed to be deep in thought, "Not exactly. I think some sort of alliance is between Noxus and that shade. Ok, we can figure this out later. Right now the League is a danger zone, we need to get out of here fast. head to Demacia or Piltover." Another explosion off in the distance made his point clear.

Scantor cleared his throat, "Alright, we'll listen to Talon. Piltover is closer, but we're more likely to run into a Noxian patrol. So we should head to Demacia." Everyone nodded, "Okay, everyone is agreed. We'll make way to the western entrance and leave from there. I know a few hidden passages."

As they were leaving Scantor sent a mental message to all the people Talon listed a while ago. None responded, which he understood. Mental connections were easy to find if one was looking for one.

Riven helped Talon as they fled. His arm still impaired him, even if the old man would never admit it. Yasuo took the lead, striking down anyone who attacked. And Scantor scanned behind them, making sure of no sneak attacks. They reached the Mess Hall. That's what finally made Riven vomit.

Before them lay dozens of slaughtered summoners. The pools of blood, and the rotting smell of death made her stomach churn. Riven let go of Talon then moved over to the corner. She puked up her breakfast from the morning. Scantor showed no emotion, his face was blank. "We have to keep going…" Riven looked at the sea of bodies again. "I'll kill them… I'll kill them all!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She returned to Talon's side again, they continued onward.

"Where is everyone?" Yasuo was the first to ask. They had seen no one in the time since the infirmary. Scantor raised his voice from the back of the group, "Maybe most have fled and they're chasing them."

A sudden voice made them jump. "Most have been killed off, like you saw in the mess hall. or captured and being turned." The familiar person that went along with the voice came around the corner in front of them. Aaron smiled weakly, holding a sword to them. "You can't leave. I'm sorry."

Yasuo held his sword at the ready, "What do you mean… partner?" He said partner with suspicion. Aaron sighed, "Don't do this Yas… And you brother. You know better. Join us, and we'll be able to help people." Scantor stepped forward, "Are you the…" He didn't even let him finish the sentence. Aaron threw a dagger that was hidden. He struck Scantor in the chest.

Riven's mind shattered as the blade sunk in. She screamed. Yasuo jumped forward, he cut down the second blade that Aaron threw at Scantor. He grabbed the summoner's collar and pulled him back. Aaron dashed forward. Talon jumped to their aid. He blocked the sword and struck back.

Riven crouched behind them, clutching her head. Scantor's memories flooded her head. Her mind became one with his then shattered at random points. Talon was shouting something, Yasuo had left Scantor laying and bleeding by her side, then went back to help him.

Scantor grabbed her arm, his hand was wet from the blood on the floor. His voice weak, "Riven… I'm, sorry. I… I… I didn't know he would do this. Please, don't die for me, break the link." She growled, "I've experience worse. This is nothing!" Another wave of pain entered her mind. Scantor mumbled, "Damn so stubborn." He pulled a silver stone out of his cloak, then whispered some words into it. He made Riven grasp the trinket. His eyes had glazed over.

Riven stared at him, he was alive still, but his soul seemed to have vanished. He began to speak again, this time it was a spell. A purple light surrounded Talon and Yasuo, then Riven. "No don't do this. I won't let you!" She went to hit him, he grabbed her hand and smiled weakly. The spell took effect, and they vanished, leaving Scantor alone to bleed out.

* * *

They reappeared in the field a few miles away from the League. Yasuo and Talon stumbled but remained standing. Riven collapsed. Her mind link to Scantor broke, and she knew it without a doubt. He was dead. The emptiness in her mind drove her mad. Talon was shouting again, but she didn't care. Her partner was gone. She just wanted to sleep, and never wake up.

Yasuo stared grimly at the girl before him, a decision needed to be made. Talon grew angry. "Her mind can't live without a partner anymore. She's grown too used to the mind lnk. Forge a link, save her!" Yasuo gripped his sword tightly. "Damnit!"

He pushed his mind towards Riven. He met opposition. It was Aaron. _Don't do it Yas! She killed your elder. She framed you! Yone is dead because of her!_ Yasuo ignored him, he pushed the summoner's mind away. A small part of his head felt empty suddenly, the link between him and Aaron obviously gone. He pressed towards Riven, her mind was in disarray.

He grasped it, and held it close. He separated her memories from Scantor's and melded his with hers were it was needed. He didn't realize how much time had passed when he finished. He opened his eyes and groaned. He was in a sleeping bag, and a small fire crackled in front of him. Talon sat on the other side, his hand petting Riven's head in a fatherly sort of way.

He sat up. Talon pulled his hand away and held a piece of meat on a stick to Yasuo. "Thank you… You saved her even though you could have let her die…" Yasuo shrugged, "Do not give thanks. I only saved her because I will not let there be needless death. Even if by the woman who framed me." Talon's face was worn, he seemed tired. "She didn't frame you, ya know. It was only the error of the Ionians who thought you were the only one who could have killed the elder."

Yasuo took a bite of the meat. "Perhaps… Now that our minds are linked, I will learn of her more personally. Rather than objectively." A sudden wave of sadness washed over him, he recognized it coming from Riven. One word sounded above the pain, Scantor. Yasuo looked away from her, he wished he could have seen Aaron's treachery sooner. After all he was mind linked with the man.

Talon seemed to read his mind, "Aaron hid the whole plan from you. If you're good at it, you can hide your mind from someone, even if you are linked with them. But you need to be extraordinarily talented at it."

Yasuo felt a sudden question pop into his head. "How did you get food and sleeping bags, you're injured." A branch breaking made Yasuo jump up, his sword ready to fight. A girl walked into the light of the fire carrying firewood. She did not even look at him. "A guest should not try to attack their host." Yasuo's eyes went wide, "You're his sister…" The image of her but younger popped into his head, he suspected from Riven. The girl nodded, "Yes. I'm also your third partner." The wind picked up, blowing against them. Talon grunted at the force, but neither Yasuo or the girl cared. A smirk spread across her lips. "The wind does not make you bow does it warrior? But… you still let it guide you, even though it has betrayed you. Curious…"

Yasuo's eyes narrowed, "The wind does not betray me, it just leads me in the path I did not foresee, never the less. I will follow it till the end." The girl smiled broadly, "Good! Because the end is here. And we are all that stand between it, and Valoran." Talon and Yasuo stared at her blankly, she didn't seem to notice. She sat down by the fire.

Yasuo sat down again, he laid his sword on to the ground beside him. A thought pulsed through his head. _Stone, why a stone?_ The girl seemed to hear it too. She stared at Riven. "Stone… stone. Stone!" She jumped up and searched Riven, Talon was surprised. She pulled a silver stone from Riven's hand and held it into the air. "A mind stone!" The wind began to blow harder. The stone pulsed with light suddenly. She dropped the stone.

_I must speak quickly, there isn't much time left. My chest is… doesn't matter, you should know this By now. Bah I'm wasting time! Riven… you! You are a wind champion, you must know this. A destined guardian of Valoran. Please don't be sorry over my death, it was meant to be. Yasuo, take care of her. I don't know you, and we only were in the same team for little over a month, but I know you would never let harm come to a friend. Let alone Riven. Kira…_ The girl's face went from curious to sad. She kneeled low over the stone.

_I'm sorry… I'm sorry I left. Father found out, he was going to send you away! I… I chose to leave instead. So I became a summoner. It's been so long… I just wanted to feel your warmth again… and I just realized you're probably listening to this with everyone… crap. Sorry I made the situation awkward, you can hit me when you join me in the afterlife. Unless of course you… do that. Interesting, the Shadow Isles. The place where the world of the living connects with the world of the dead in a shroud of chaos and darkness. Don't do it sister, don't even try. I know how you think._

_Talon, I know you'll watch over Riven as well, I'm glad you saved us, even if I only lived for a while longer. My time is short, I'm giving this stone to Riven now, and casting a teleportation spell on you. I'm sending Talon, Yasuo, and Riven to my sister. I hope you arrive safely. Good bye my friends… my beloved._

The stone stopped glowing, Kira had curled up into a ball and they could hear a silent sob. "Idiot…" Talon nearly jumped up when he heard Riven speak. She sat up and sighed, "Glad I woke up then… Might have missed that message." Yasuo nodded slowly, "Yeah…" Riven looked up at him, _Thank you… for making a mind link. Saved me._ He inclined his head slightly, _No problem._ Kira began to laugh.

They stared at her as if she'd gone mad. She grabbed the stone and sat up, "That moron! He doesn't realize I'm a wind mage! I'm going to bring him back, then crack his head open and remove all the stupid!" She looked to Riven, Talon, and Yasuo. Talon sighed, "So… judging by that look on your face. We're going to the Shadow Isles." She nodded, "Yep. Save the world, vanquish the monster, and get my stupid brother back. Three birds, one stone."


	6. Chapter 5: Advance of the Noxians

It was dark. No noise, no sound. Nothing. He couldn't feel or see or hear anything. It was not unlike meditation. Yasuo felt nothing, he was empty. His mind felt a faint memory crop up. It was the night of his undoing. The night he became the murderer Ionia wanted him to be. There stood his old friend. large man, massive blade. But not as big as Rivens… Yasuo had forgotten his name, he didn't deserve to remember it. It was over in seconds. The man lay on the ground, his sword lay broken at his side.

The next night crept into his vision. Another old friend. She was the only one who could keep up with him in a race. Petite woman, twin daggers at the ready. Suddenly she collapsed on the ground, her breathe gone. And her daggers missing. Then, it was the night of the cherry blossoms. Yone was there. No it wasn't Yone. His hair was too long, and his stance was off. His held his sword at his rest state. On the waist. Yasuo realized suddenly, it was himself.

The wind began to blow and he knew what was next. Yasuo ran from himself, the wind rushed at him. "No don't do it!" He felt his own Katana push through his stomach. "Did I do this to my brother? Was he scared of me… like I was, no. Am of myself?" A figure emerged from the trees. It was Scantor. He looked at them, a strange curiosity on his face. "It's always the older brother that betrays the younger… isn't it?" Suddenly his chest began to bleed and Aaron appeared behind him, a bloody dagger in his hand. Scantor fell over and Aaron smiled, "Feels good doesn't it? Killing them… Finally shuts their annoying, judgemental, little mouths!"

Yasuo felt the emptiness return. He wanted to tell Aaron he was wrong, but the words were gone. And the darkness returned. Yasuo was glad, he didn't want to feel anything. He knew he might actually break if he were allowed to feel what he was thinking. A light in the dark began to glow. It was way off into the distance, but he could feel the warmth it gave off. It began to grow and grow, until suddenly it became a person. A woman. He took a deep breathe, it was Riven. He felt all his emotions come bubbling up, he wanted to tell her what he was feeling, why he was feeling it. He wanted her to... to… to understand. "I wanted-" She pressed a finger to his mouth and smiled. "In due time Yasuo… We will…" Her face became red. "We'll understand each other soon. I promise."

Yasuo stared into her eyes. "I just had one question. This is my dream or nightmare. And I know everyone else was just a figment of my imagination. But… you, you feel different. You feel real Riven. Are you?" She smiled slightly. Riven leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll let you decide that." She backed up, then vanished. The red tint on her cheeks, the orange glow of her eyes, and the white shine of her hair. They all stayed locked in his mind. He laughed, "Never would have thought it'd be you Noxian… Never thought it'd be you."

* * *

Yasuo woke up and gasped. The cold air and night time noises overwhelmed him for a moment. He jumped up. The forest around him seemed to loom over the camp. The trees appeared evil and foreign. Yasuo nearly yelled out, but he knew someone might find them if he did. A hand touched his shoulder. He turned.

Riven stood there, a worried look on her face. "Are you alright?" His mind returned to the dream he'd just had. "Are… You… Real?" Riven looked at him for a moment, her face blank. He could feel her mind going haywire, trying to control itself. She coughed, " I'm as real as I possibly can be." She walked back to her sleeping bag by the campfire. Talon and Kira were still asleep. Yasuo returned to his own sleeping bag, across from hers. He stared at her, and she at him. "That dream… was that you Riven?" Her face went red again.

"Sometimes… when I dream. My mind, it… It manifests itself in this weird… girl. She… she does things that I would never do." Yasuo nodded, he laid back into his sleeping bag. "Well see how that goes. Eh Exile?" He couldn't see her face, but he felt her emotions through their link. She was embarrassed. He took a silent victory over that. "Good night."

* * *

He woke again, this time without panicking. He stood up and stretched, it was late morning and the rest were sitting around the fire eating. Kira picked up a plate and handed it to him. He accepted it and sat down in the open space by the fire. Talon spoke up first, "We're half way to Demacia, I think we'll be fine travelling on roads now. They control most paths here." Yasuo looked where they had set up camp in a relatively dry area, but the rest of the march was soggy. "There are roads here?"

Kira nodded, "Yeah, theres a northern pass, it goes around the marsh entirely, but theres a few paths through it, even a small village just west of here. We can pick up new supplies there. Its at the mouth of the river, there's also an outpost at the edge of the marsh nearer to Demacia." They all agreed to head to the village, then to the outpost. "We'll warn them at the outpost then we'll head north… to the Shadow Isles." Yasuo glanced at Kira. She seemed normal, but he could see her tightening her jaw, a sign of stress.

* * *

The path was dry, for the most part. There were a few hidden sick holes, but they were easily dodgeable if they stayed on the road. Kira naturally took the lead, Talon and Riven stayed in the middle, and Yasuo prefered the solitude watching the back gave him.

In order to reduce the amount of attention they got Kira had given them each a disguise. Riven's hair was cut even shorter, and her armor was swapped for normal clothes and a cloak. Talon Stopped shaving and he let his hood down and unclipped the blades off the ends of his cloak. They couldn't do much about Riven's orange eyes nor Talon's red eyes. Riven now looked like a boy and Talon either the brother or father. When Yasuo had brought it up Talon growled, "I'm not that old."

Yasuo had cut his ponytail short and he changed his Ionian clothes for plain ones. He removed his gauntlets and hid his sword in a roll of cloth he strapped to his back. Riven's sword was too difficult to hide now that it was permanently reformed. It created an odd bulge in her cloak. Kira had just a staff which she used to walk. He didn't know if she really were crippled but he doubted it.

They had been on the move for over a week. Mostly hiding from Noxian patrols. One time they were nearly caught from hunting dogs catching their scent. Fortunately Kira cast a spell and the winds shifted sending the dogs in some random direction. Yasuo thanks the fates that they were Wind Champions and not something useless like Light.

Soon the marsh village came into view. Kira laughed then began to run forward. At the gate another girl came into view. They met with each other and began to jump up and down. Yasuo felt like she was less mature than she let on to be. Riven sent him a look of daggers. "Leave her alone, she's just a teenager. We are all like that when we're that age." YAsuo smiled slightly, "I can't imagine you like that." She cowled at him the punched him and ran forward. Talon laughed at him, "She wasn't. Riven was much more serious back then. That's why we have the cold soldier today."

* * *

Who Kira had run toward was actually an old friend of hers from when her and Scantor's family took trips to the village. Her name was Alice, and she ran the tavern with her father. "Please, make yourself at home, we're not busy today. No business from the east like usual." They all glance at each other silently, Kira shook her head. "That's too bad eh? Maybe the League is getting unpopular." Alice shrugged, "Maybe… come come. Sit." They sat at the counter and Alice went around the back and served them food.

Kira pushed the plate away a bit, "Alice, Mr. Ken is still in business right? We need supplies to get to the outpost on the edge of the marsh. Then we're headed North." Alice thought for a moment, "Well he is, but a big group of people just came to visit him this morning, lots of weapons and such, they looked like they were headed into the mountains, lots of monsters there." Yasuo glanced at Talon, then to Riven. Talon leaned forward, "Group? Was their accent Noxian by chance?"

Alice opened her mouth to peak but the door slammed open interrupting her. A deep voice made Riven and Talon freeze. "It seems we taught you well at hiding." They turned and narrowed their eyes. Darius stood before them, holding his massive axe on his shoulder. Blood dripped from the edge. "Good thing we got here earlier today." Another five or six Noxians walked into the room.

Yasuo inched towards his sword, Riven talon, and Kira did the same. "Ah ah!" Darius pointed his axe towards them. Don't even try it. Or Alice gets it." She yelped for behind them and another Noxian appeared holding a knife to her throat. Kira grimaced, she lowered her arm. Yasuo did the same, but Riven and Talon stayed where they were.

_Cause a distraction._ Yasuo glanced at Riven, _Are you insane_? Alice will die. Riven's hand twitched, _We're faster than him just do it._ Yasuo cursed himself for not noticing the Noxian party when they entered town. _Fine._ He raised his hands then stepped forward a bit. "You caught us Noxian, cuff me. We'll go quietly." Darius did what Yasuo expected him to do. He swung his axe towards him. Yasuo twisted to the left and struck the axe, it went flying out of Darius's hand hitting one of the Noxians. "Wind Art Pulse Wave!" He stomped and pushed his hands out. The air pulsed through the room making everyone pause except for Riven and Kira. Talon unfortunately was still affected by it.

Kira kicked up her staff and struck the man hold Alice, Riven jumped forward to Yasuo's side. After a moment the rest of the people in the room regained their senses and jumped into battle. Talon join Kira in rescuing Alice. Yasuo had pulled his Katana free and Riven had unveiled her Rune Blade. With the man behind the counter down and one dead by Darius's Axe only Five people remained, including Darius. Riven could barely maneuver in the small room so it was basically a five versus one. Yasuo smiled, "The odds are still in my favor." Darius pulled his axe out of the man it hit. He put it on it's shoulder again and grinned. "You think it's just this five? Pitiful Ionian, you should pay attention more." Suddenly a scream from outside made him pause. He looked out the window and lost the will to fight. The entire village was on fire and Noxian soldiers struck down citizens all around. Kira saw the same thing, her eyes became watery. "You'll pay for this Darius! You'll pay!" He began to laughed, his deep laugh made Yasuo sick, he was truly enjoying the murder his soldiers were committing.

Kira went to jump over the counter but Talon stopped her. He yelled, "We have to go!" He pulled Kira out the back door, Alice ran ahead of them. Darius made to stop them, but Yasuo had other plans. "Darius! Face the Wind and It's judgement!" He cast the wall of wind between Darius and the door. _Now!_ Riven jumped forward and released her energy. Yasuo Yasuo jumped over her and cut down with his sword. Darius pulled up his axe and blocked. Riven swung her sword now, it hit his armor and cracked it. He yelled in pain and swung his axe to hit her. Yasuo kicked down, lodging the axe into the wood floor. "Lets go!" They both jumped back and leapt over the counter. Talon and Kira were preparing horses, Alice was crying in the corner of the stable. "My father… he was… he was out in the town."

Talon jumped onto a horse, Riven and Yasuo climbed onto their own. Kira pulled Alice onto hers and they sent a blast of wind at the door. They swung open and startled a group of Noxians. They charged forward knocking them onto the ground. As they came into the opening Darius ran out of the tavern, he yelled, "Shoot them!" A group of archers notched their arrows and aimed at them. In unison Kira and Yasuo shouted, "Wind Barrier!"

The arrows crashed to the ground and Darius became enraged. He swung his axe and cut in half one of his own soldiers. They rode through the gate on the other end of the village. A few more soldiers tried to get them but could not keep up. They had escaped yet they still rode at full speed, they needed to warn Demacia.

After a few minutes they finally reached the exit of the marsh. An open field lay before them, the outpost was little over a League away from them. Yasuo was relieved, but Talon cursed. "Look…" He motioned to their right. Riven and Yasuo gasped as they saw it. An entire Noxian army, Ten Thousand strong marched across the plains towards Demacia.

Before Yasuo could think Kira also yelled out. "Alice don't do this to me! Stay with me!" He turned and cursed. An arrow extruded from her back. She coughed up blood onto Kira's back. Alice's face was pale and her breath was ragged. "Kill them for me. Eh Kira?" She slid off the horse and hit the ground. Kira skidded to a stop and jumped off the horse. She ran towards Alice's body. Talon shouted, "Don't! We have to move!" He was right, a Noxian horse platoon had detached from the main army and was headed for them.

Kira ignored him and continued to run for her friend who was probably already dead. "Gah, stupid girl!" Yasuo jumped off his horse and ran towards them. He sped past Kira and picked up Alice's cold body. "Go go!" Kira nodded and had turned to run back to her horse. The platoon came closer and closer with fearful speed. Yasuo got to his horse and suddenly felt Alice grip onto his shirt. "She's alive!" Kira sighed with relief. Yasuo laid her onto the ground and pulled the arrow free. Thankfully it was not a stone tipped arrow but a sharpened stick. He pulled out a pouch from his bag and removed a green herb. He pressed the plant into the wound then covered it in gauze. "Ionian herb of healing. Keep it there for a bit and she'll live, but she needs a healer." He picked Alice up and pushed her into the saddle then strapped her in. "Ride without me, you'll be faster." Riven turned, "No, we're not leaving you to a Noxian horse platoon. You'll be trampled!"

He held up his hand to Riven, "I don't wanna hear it. Just go, the girl will die if you don't." The thundering of hooves came into earshot, Yasuo knew they were only seconds away from reaching them. "I'll slow them down for you, GO!" Kira and Riven stared at him, Kira bowed her head in defeat. "Thank you for helping my friend." She lead Alice's horse away and soon Riven and Talon followed. Yasuo turned towards the Noxians. They were only a hundred or so meters away, there were ten or so soldiers. All equipped with thick arrow deflecting armor and long swords to hit footmen.

He pulled his Katan free and stood at the ready. Riven's voice suddenly popped into his head. _Don't die on me, eh? We're still a team, and if you die. I die._ The image of Riven's dream manifestation kissing him made Yasuo surge with power. Trust me Riven, I have no intention of dying. He closed his eyes and the world seemed to slow down around him. The wind blew softly at his side, encouraging him. His Katana felt light in his hands. "I'm ready." HIs eyes flew open and the platoon was right next to him. "Sorye Ge Ton!"

* * *

**Huzzah, Tis I the Author. (That Tis was intentional, more Regal...) ... (Shut up.) Anyway. I want to thank everyone whose favorited the story, followed it, left a review, etc, etc. It helps me grow as a writer for people to leave feedback, but don't be rude please. Not that anyone has been, but for future reference. Onto the topic at hand, I'd like a response from those who read frequently, I can do 2k updates every week to week and a half or. 3k - 4k every three weeks. So I want a review or Pm or something for what you prefer. Or if you want me to willy nilly update then also say that. Thanks again, I hope this story continues on for some time. And I hope to keep you all entertained, Scantor Out. **


	7. Chapter 6: Fangs Amidst the Chaos

The grand hall was dark. Weak torches lay on the walls and gave off little light. However, the dark was no hindrance to Riven. She could see every minor detail from any corner of the room. Noxus had trained her to do so. A silhouetted man stood at the top of the stairs in front of her. Swain stood a little to the left of him, his crow's black eye staring at her. The man gestured to Riven, she bowed. "My Commander."

"Do you swear to uphold my command to your last breathe, to your last drop of blood, until the Shadow Isles themselves claim your soul?" Riven stood up and pounded her hand to her chest. "I do." The so called commander motioned and a servant entered the room. He held a massive sword covered in green runes. "My royal blacksmith crafted this. I believe you know him, I'm told he's the one who taught you to fight. Regardless, with this blade I welcome you into my command. You are now part of Fury Company, serve me well." The servant handed her the sword, the strain left his face as she lifted it up. She understood why, to him it must have been extremely heavy, but to her it was nothing.

The commander laughed, "Would you like to test it out?" Riven nodded silently, her eyes stuck to the blade. The commander motioned to the servant. She looked up at him with curiosity, he was afraid. She raised her massive rune blade into the air. The servant collapsed to the ground cowering. She brought it down with a loud thunk. It sunk into the stone beside the servant, who went pale and silent. The commander stepped forward, "Explain yourself Riven!"

She pulled the sword free of the ground and turned to walk away. As she left the room she said, "I will not kill a man who has not done anything wrong. I will only kill my enemies." The commander seemed to calm a bit but still he asked, "You mean my enemies right solider?" Riven's vision flickered to Swain for a moment, then back to the commander. "Of course… Commander." She turned and left the room, leaving the High Commander feeling unnaturally defensive.

* * *

Riven felt the horse's hooves pound under her legs. She heard the platoon charging in behind them, Yasuo was back there. "Damnit!" _Don't die on me eh. And if you die. I die._ He went silent for a moment, she felt him become satisfied. As if he were ready to die. _Trust me Riven, I have no intention of dying._ She shouted, "Liar!" Talon and Kira turned, and so did she. In the distance she heard Yasuo shout, "Sorye Ge Ton." His specialty wind ability. _It's not enough._ Five men fell but five more remained in their horses, their swords closing in on Yasuo's guard. She admitted he was good at solo dueling but even he couldn't beat five trained Noxian soldiers all at once.

She stopped, as Talon and Kira rode ahead, they were obeying Yasuo's wishes, but Riven didn't give a damn about his wishes. A foreign mind pressed in on her thoughts. _Do what we we're destined to do. Fight by his side. Unleash me Riven, let your power flow!_ Riven's eyes twitched to her sword, it hummed and glowed with the voice in her head. _You're my…_ The sword buzzed on her back. _Yes its me! The being of your dreams, your partner in battle, the symbol of our power. Let my wind blow free. _

Suddenly a feeling of pressure released inside Riven, a key unlocking a door. The rune blade shattered into thousands of fragments of energy. Riven felt her body burn with power, _Let the wind guide you!_

* * *

Yasuo felt his stamina fade, he'd taken out five men in an instant but five remained. He deflected and blocked their strikes but still they towered over him. _No time to use wind abilities, must keep moving._ He jumped back as a sword sliced through the air near his head. He jumped horse but before he could execute the rider another two attacked. Everytime he found an opening they closed it. He knew he needed to run but they surrounded him, and they could also catch him easily if he just ran. _Damnit!_ They all attacked at once, Yasuo blocked two with his Katana and one with his gauntlet. The remaining two cut his chest.

Blood splattered the dirt ground, his breathe gone. "I failed…" The soldiers raised their swords, ready to finish him. _Sorry Riven…_ They swung.

The world went black, no feeling went into his body, nothing mattered anymore. He was back in the darkness like his dream. A light appeared, it was the woman again. _Oh… just a memory._ She ran up to him, "Not on my watch!" Yasuo felt confused, he'd heard that, not sensed it in his mind. He forced his eyes open and coughed up blood in substitution to gasping. Riven stood above him, weird blades in her hands. Her massive sword was gone, instead she held a Black Katana lined with green runes in her right hand. And in her left was a stone colored gauntlet and a Black Dagger with the same runes as the Katana.

She growled to him and also the soldiers above her. "Wind Regalia, Runed Fangs!" She pushed out with new strength, the men all fell backwards off their horses. The beasts themselves ran when they saw her blood red eyes. They were like a wolf's eyes. The soldiers regained their stance and surrounded them. Riven smiled in a vile way. "Runed Fang, unleash your bite!" In Yasuo's mind the girl from before shouted, _Alright!_ The Katana and Dagger glowed green. Suddenly Riven vanished. A moment later the five men collapsed to the ground a gash in each of their chests Riven reappeared beside Yasuo.

She gasped suddenly and fell to the ground beside Yasuo. Her eyes were orange again and the blades had disappeared. Instead a strange black talisman with a green gem hung around her neck. Yasuo touched it and cursed as it burned his finger.

Riven remained silent and examined his wounds suddenly. She removed her cloak and cut it into strips. She bandaged the cuts in Yasuo's chest and sighed. She laid back and stared into the sky. Yasuo's chest hurt when he moved, so he slowly laid down beside her, ignoring the blood pool around them. She began to laugh. Yasuo stared at her, "You've gone insane haven't you?" She shook her head, "No Yasuo, I've become relieved. Don't you understand what this Wind Regalia means? I got it from Noxus, which means it is a Noxian Regalia. With this I can dethrone Swain properly and claim rights to Noxian High Command. I can fix Noxus now."

Yasuo felt stunned. A weapon sat before him that could defeat his country's greatest enemy. Riven surprised him, "Will you stand by me?" He looked to her, orange eyes that were the same as his stared back. He sighed, "Damnit Noxian…" She gave him a puzzled look, "What?" He took a deep breath, "Alright. I will stand by you to the end. We will fight to the last breath, to the last act of defiance to the shadow and it's will."

Neither of them noticed it, but as they spoke and promised, their hands entwined between them. A secret voice in both their heads told them to do it, to give in to the smallest chance that maybe just maybe… Their feelings for each other were mutual. And so Yasuo and Riven didn't care about the looming Noxian army behind them, or about the grave journey ahead. A calm breeze blew overhead, and they just wanted to enjoy it, if only for a moment.

* * *

Swain sat at his desk in the tower of Noxus High Command Headquarters. His vision rested on an orb in front of him, the scene played before him repeatedly. Riven saying, "Wind Regalia, Runed Fangs!" The door opened and a man in a purple cloak walked up to the front of his desk. Swain paid no attention to the summoner, he would wait until the boy spoke first. And so he did a minute later. "My Commander. What would you have me do." Swain looked up and smiled tactfully at the boy in front of him. "My young soldier… Aaron. I want you to take care of a group of people for me. To finish a job you failed to do back at the institute." Aaron stared coldly back at the Master Tactician. "Of course… My Commander. I will wipe out the Wind Champions." Swain cackled, "Good…" His raven Beatrice flew from her perch onto his shoulder. "We wouldn't want any loose ends… Now would we?"

* * *

**Hello It's me again. I updated like a day ago, or something like that and I probably should leave more time between updates but I just thought of this concept today during a walk and I just had to write it before I lost it. I'm a big fan of the sort of Evolutionary Weapon concept. So When I thought about Riven's dream being and the voice from when the sword reformed I just had to make her the Wind Regalia. I'm planning many things for this story and I hope it stays good until the end, Scantor Out. **

**Edit* Beatrice is actually a Raven, not a crow as I originally wrote. **


	8. Chapter 7: Battle Plans

There was no time to turn around, Alice was about to die. Kira saw Riven turn around yet she rode onward to the outpost. Talon stayed by her side. The outpost was only a single tower with living quarters, a eating room, and a barracks. A stone wall surrounded the entire structure, and the wooden gate was sealed due to the Noxian army outside. Kira and Talon stopped at the gate and shouted up to the guards. To Kira's relief a Demacian soldier poked his head over the wall to check them out.

He disappeared again and to Kira's horror shouted, "Noxian raid group, archers!" A group of twenty men appeared on the wall, bows pulled back aimed at Kira, Alice, and Talon. "Crap!" Kira pulled her staff free and tried to cast a barrier spell. A sudden voice interrupted her, "Hold!" A woman in a gold helmet looked over the edge. "You damn idiots! Thats Talon of the League. Return to watch before I have you all on waste duty! And open the gate!"

The wooden gate creaked open slowly, irritating Kira. As soon as the door was high enough she rode inside the outpost. Quinn was the woman who had stopped the archers, and she stood at the stairs leading up to the wall. Kira jumped off her horse and helped Alice off hers. "She needs a healer, an arrow impaled her back." Quinn nodded firmly and motioned for two men to come. "Take this girl to Baley, Tell him it's an arrow wound." The men nodded and carried Alice away. Leaving Kira relieved.

Talon came in a moment later, Quinn seemed curious. "Why are you not at the League Talon? Diplomatic business with Demacia I presume. Going to explain why the entire Noxian army is here!?" Talon sighed, "I wished we'd gotten here sooner. But we had to hide from patrols for over a week. Swain has taken over the League. Many champions are dead and so far most if not all Summoners who didn't agree with Swain's plan were killed. We have no Institute." Quinn narrowed her eyes, "You're sure?" Talon and Kira nodded. She cursed, "Was there anyone else with you?"

Kira suddenly remembered Riven and Yasuo. "Yes! There were, Riven and Yasuo. They're still outside the gates a league or so back, we need to go get them!" Quinn looked over her shoulder, "Tell me exactly what happened."

Talon explained their day from the morning. About the town that was decimated by Darius's hunting party. And how Alice was in danger so Yasuo stayed behind to give them time to escape. "Riven stopped a while later and returned to help him. I don't know anything after that… An entire platoon? I fear the worst." Quinn nodded, "Aye so do I. Valor!" A bird screeching made Kira cringe for a moment then a massive Eagle landed beside Talon and Quinn. It stood nearly to Talon's chest.

"Valor, search the road east of here. Look for two people, one has bright white hair. Hard to miss. If you find them, Do a spiral in the air. I'll send a squad to retrieve them." Valor blinked then jumped into the air. With one flap of his wings he was far above them and headed east. Kira refused to leave the gate until Riven and Yasuo were found. A while later Quinn spotted Valor circling and sent a group of three. Soon after they returned with Riven and Yasuo, though Riven's sword was gone.

Quinn stepped forward and released the group to their devices. Riven seemed less stressed than usual, and Yasuo appeared calmer. Talon went up to them after they dismounted. "Yasuo… Riven… How did you fight off an entire platoon?" They looked to each other for a moment, Kira could tell they were communicating with their minds. Riven turned back to Talon. "Well… When I dream sometimes, theres this girl…"

* * *

They sat in the dining hall, eating since they didn't get a chance earlier. Talon pointed his fork at Riven, "So let me get this straight. The sword you got from Noxus… transformed into a Wind Regalia through the power of a conscious that lives in it even though it was crafted by our blacksmith. And besides, Noxus shouldn't even have a Regalia, we have no King." Riven nodded, "Yes. That's exactly right. Though the King part confuses me." Kira piped in, "Actually a long time ago there was royalty in charge of Noxus. But then it wasn't known as Noxus. During the time of the second Rune War. A civilization known as Noxia, which is where Noxus came from, was fighting for power among the other people of Valoran. A Queen ruled over them, and she was believed to wield an old rune weapon from the first Rune War. It was the Black Katana and Black Dagger with the stone gauntlet. Though back then they were called Black Steel not Runed Fangs."

Riven grasped the amulet that hung around her neck. "So I have the ancient weapons of a Queen of Noxia? Which were forged during the time of the Gods?" Kira nodded, "Yes… Many weapons and stories are based off of or happened during the time of the Gods. Legend has it, that during the time of Creation. Five major gods walked the world. Terra forged the ground we walk on, she was the goddess of Earth. Aqua let loose the seas that surround our ground, she was the goddess of water. Terra and Aqua are sisters. Lux cast light and life into the world, she was the goddess of Light. Lux's brother Umbra, who disliked Lux, cast shadows in dark places throughout the world, he is the god of dark or shadow. Lux's other brother Anima, the god of wind, acted as a guardian between the gods and their elements. Whenever one god would become too power hungry, or delve into another god's realm. He would send a group of three heroes to keep the immoral god or goddess in check."

"Lux is often depicted as the Lion, Umbra as the Raven, Terra as the Golem, Aqua as the Sea Serpent, and Anima as the Wolf. Anyway, the first rune war was supposedly caused by Umbra trying to take over the other god's powers. And to do so he attacked their believers which were human. They mistakenly thought it was an attack from the gods period, not just one. And so the first war started. Anima's heroes, Sarah, Sam, and Xen sealed Umbra inside a crystal orb on the Shadow Isles, at great cost unfortunately. Sam and Xen were killed, and Sarah sits in immortal watch over the sealed god Umbra. Also unfortunately the damage was done by Umbra, the humans drove away the gods and began to start life apart from the intervention of a god. It should have been impossible, maybe Swain somehow called back the gods when he got the power of Umbra, maybe they just accumulated enough power to name three more Wind Heroes. I don't know, but what I do know is. Umbra is back, and Anima granted us his power in order to stop him."

Riven touched the amulet, it's power radiated into her fingers. The voice whispered in her head, _I fought until my master's dying breathe. Then I became your weapon, and so I will fight until yours_. Riven was renewed with confidence. She reach her hand forward and placed it on the center of the table. "We will fight for Anima." Kira reached forward, "For Scantor." Yasuo joined them, "For my brother Yone." They looked to Talon, who was mid bite. He rolled his eyes, "Fine. I will fight for my next bite to eat." They laughed at him, Riven spoke again, "For the Wind."

Quinn appeared at the table a moment later, "I hope you are, ready to fight. The Noxian army has begun setting up battlements. The Demacian army has been spread out for some time. It will be a day or two at most for the main force to get here, until then. We only have five thousand men. We need help." Talon and Yasuo cleared away the plates and then they left to the command room. Quinn lead them into the room with one other man. "Baley, my second in command and lead medic."

He shook their hands, "Pleasure to meet you." Kira remembered Quinn sending Alice to him, "Is my friend alright?" Baley smiled, "Yes, she'll be fine. Just a days rest then we'll send her to Demacia where it's safer." Kira was overcome with relief. "Thank you."

"Back to business." Quinn seemed impatient for the moment. They surrounded the table, which had a map of Valoran. Quinn marked the area the Noxian army occupied and also marked major posts or encampments with Demacian troops. "This outpost has a hundred men, various posts across the fields have another five hundred or so men. The acting army of Demacia is five thousand strong since we have forts and outposts farther away from here. Word has been sent out for them to send as many troops as possible but the Noxus army will attack while they know we don't have as many soldiers. My superiors and I think they'll attack within a day."

She turned to Talon and Riven, "You two used to serve in the army, do you have any insight on how they will attack, any tactics we can counter?" Talon thought a moment and Riven leaned over the map. "How many champions are there?" Baley spoke, "As far as we can tell, Darius, Draven, and Katarina are the only ones here. Swain is most likely back at Noxus." Talon grew tired, "We need reinforcements. Noxus uses brute force and numbers to charge through the line and take out major positions. But don't get me wrong, every Noxian soldier is trained to be a hard calculating killing machine. It will be no easy task to defend against them. Especially with it being two to one. Aye we have more champions but… it may not be enough."

Quinn nodded, "Yes, I've been told that a Freljord and Bandle city will come to our aide, but Piltover has been met in battle already with the Zaunites. They can't help. Until Freljord's and Bandle city's relief gets here. We're alone." Talon looked to Quinn, "Exactly how many champions do we have?" Baley answered, "Jarvin, Garen, and Lux all returned earlier today. Shyvana has also been here a week or two, she came before the Institute was attacked. We have Quinn and you three. The others… I have no idea." Yasuo looked at the map, he saw no Ionian forces. "What of Ionia. Are they not helping?" Quinn looked to him, "They… they can't make it to the mainland with the Noxian navy between them and us. Last I heard they were seeking Bilgewater's help against the navy. But they're all pirates, I doubt they'll find allies there."

Kira stared at the Shadow Isles on the map. It was many miles off the main land, nearly twice the distance Ionia was from Noxus. Everyone else bickered over details, and Kira simply thought. A voice halted her thoughts, she looked up, everyone was staring at her. "Kira, is there some old legend or weapon or device that can help us?"

She looked back at Quinn, "I'm sorry… but no. The only thing that can defeat Swain is me, Riven, and Yasuo." Quinn frowned, "I don't really know anything about the wind champions, and I don't know much about you all as individuals, but… If you say you are our only hope, then I can only ask for your help." Yasuo picked up a Noxian marker and held it up to see easier. The room full of slaughtered summoners and Scantor's bleeding body popped into his head. Both he and Riven wanted revenge. "We'll fight to the last breathe." Quinn and Baley both seemed to let out a breath they were holding. Baley moved away from the table, "It's been a long day. Get some rest tonight. We'll probably be fighting tomorrow." Quinn waved her hand, she stayed at the table reading the map.

* * *

Baley showed them to a few rooms they had spare. Kira left to visit Alice, and Yasuo wanted to get his wounds properly patched at the infirmary. It was only Talon and Riven left in the room. He removed his cloak and hung it on the chair. Then he unstrapped his gauntlets which hid a small blade. Then he took off the belt that held three daggers, and he removed his boots which also held knives. Riven stood over the table where he placed them, mesmerized by all the killing devices one could hold. She nearly jumped when Talon tapped her shoulder, "Just like when you were a teenager. Always dazzled by my attire." She rolled her eyes, "You're the one that shows them off old man." He mocked being insult then smiled. "We're a long way from home Riven."

She touched the amulet, "Yes we are. Do you think… that after all this is over, we'll remake the institute?" Talon sat down in a chair and started sharpening the knives and blades. "I don't think it will be quite the same. Some war criminals will have to be brought to justice and many will fear the power of the league after a war that will cause the death of thousands." He glanced at Riven, he noticed she seemed overwhelmed. "Sit." She nodded and sat across from him, "Show me your Regalia." Riven seemed confused for a moment, "I don't actually know how to summon it." Suddenly the Black Katana and Dagger he heard about appeared in her hands. "Oh. Guess it's just thought." She handed the weapons to him.

He studied the green runes that lined the edge of the blades. An old memory sparked in his head, "This is ancient Noxian." Riven seemed surprised, "How do you know?" Talon waved his hand, "Katarina and I learned it to use for secret messages during missions. Very few know it." He leaned forward and pointed to the Katana, "Here, this says. _During the darkest hour, a light will shine the brightest._" He set down the Katana and moved to the dagger, "This one is the Noxian pledge, _To the last breathe, to the last drop of blood, until the Shadow Isles claims thy soul, we fight._" Riven looked at the weapons, "Weapons to vanquish gods would have empowering inscriptions." Talon laughed suddenly, "Aye. They would wouldn't they." Another rune caught his eye, "The gauntlet, let me see it."

Riven reached her hand forward and Talon grabbed it, he studied the runes and smirked slightly. "What is it?" Riven was curious. "Your glove, says, _I serve my god_, then there's a rune I don't recognize. I think it means Anima, your god of wind. The reason I think so is because modern Noxians believe in only the four major gods, Lux, Umbra, Terra, and Aqua. The idea of Anima is ridiculous. But Noxia may have had a word for him. And the part I find funny is, Ezreal has a glove just like this one. It's the one he uses. And on his it says, I serve my goddess Lux in old Shurima." Riven snorted, "So you're laughing at the rumor about him and Lux then." Talon nodded, a smile on his face. Riven's eyes widened for a moment, "So maybe there are other champions of the gods. People like Ezreal but for the others." Talon shrugged, "Maybe." He looked out the window, "You should get to bed Riven, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." After hearing him say it, Riven became drowsy, she yawned and moved over to a bed then collapsed into it. The welcoming darkness of sleep embraced her.

* * *

A loud bang annoyed Riven to wake, "Bah, what is it? Let me sleep a moment longer." Another bang made her sit up, "What!?" The situation suddenly became clear to her. A man shouted, "Noxian raid, Noxian raid!" outside and massive rocks were being hurled at the outpost. It was the dead of night, Riven cursed herself for not knowing they would attack at night. She jumped out of bed and saw no one, "I hope they're fighting without me, and not lying dead somewhere." She checked the table for the Runed Fangs but they were not there, it's voice popped into her head. _I'm on your chest, I returned to this form when you lose consciousness, now lets go!_ Riven nodded and willed the blades to appeared, they did a moment later. Riven nodded again and ran out the door.


End file.
